A Goofy Movie
A Goofy Movie is a 1995 animated musical comedy film, produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and released to theaters by Walt Disney Pictures. The film features the characters from The Disney Afternoon television series Goof Troop and is explicitly part of the show's canon. The film can also be considered a road movie. The film's plot revolves around the father-son relationship between Goofy and Max heading for disaster as they struggle to find common ground despite Max's persistence in having his own life and winning the girl of his dreams. As a result, they go on a road trip so both father and son can have a bonding relationship. A direct-to-video sequel, titled An Extremely Goofy Movie, was released in 2000. Despite receiving mixed reviews from critics, the film was warmly-received by the general public and was a fairly successfully film. Plot It is the last day of school before the summer break for Goofy's teenage son Max (who is 15 years old), who has a plan to shed his "Goof" label and impress his crush, Roxanne. Max and his two friends P.J. and Bobby hijack the auditorium stage in the middle of Principal Mazur's speech, creating a small concert where Max performs while costumed as Powerline, a famous pop superstar. The performance succeeds in making Max a school celebrity, but Mazur puts it to a halt and the trio of friends are sent to his office. While waiting outside Mazur's office, Roxanne talks to Max and they both agree to go together to a party that Roxanne's friend and student body president, Stacey, is holding to watch Powerline's latest concert on pay-per-view. Unknown to Max, Mazur calls Goofy while at work, (his job is a department store children's photographer), reporting Max's actions as "dressed as a gang member, your son caused the entire student body to break into a riotous frenzy!" Believing that Max's exhibiting behavior that will lead him to a life of criminality ending in the electric chair, Goofy decides it is time to re-establish his relationship with his son, which has drifted apart over the years. Goofy decides to take Max on a fishing trip to Lake Destiny in Idaho, on the same route he and his father took years before. Max tries to dissuade his father, but is shoved into the family car, a yellow AMC Pacer Wagon, and the holiday begins, but not before Max visits Roxanne at her house to tell her the news. When Roxanne disappointingly mentions possibly finding someone else to go with to the party, Max quickly creates a lie claiming he and Goofy are going to the Powerline concert in Los Angeles and will be on stage with Powerline. Roxanne, though initially dubious, falls for it. Goofy and Max head out on their uneasy road trip, but it is not incredibly fun as Goofy hoped. The trip starts out on a bad foot to say the least. While Goofy tries to bond with Max, Max is sullen. Goofy later makes a stop at a run down theme park called Lester's Possum Park, which Goofy had gone to as a boy. While there, they also watch an out-of-date country folk jamboree of animatronic possums (parodying The Country Bear Jamboree), which malfunction halfway through the show. Afterwards, Max is humiliated by having an opossum leap down his pants and then being dragged into a country dance by Goofy. Max attempts to hitchhike back home, which confuses Goofy, as he thought that he and Max were simply having fun. Later, they unexpectedly run into Pete and PJ; and are chased by Bigfoot during a fishing practice session involving Goofy's Perfect Cast technique. Trapped in their car by Bigfoot, who has the car keys, Max and Goofy spend the night in the car. While Goofy is asleep, Max changes the road map destination from Idaho to Los Angeles. The next day, Goofy pronounces Max as official navigator of the trip while they stop at a roadside diner, unaware of the change in direction. The two go places where Max or Goofy likes and the two rebuild their relationship and have fun. But Goofy is told by Pete that he overheard a conversation between Max and PJ about how Max changed the map. So he and Goofy are not heading straight to Idaho, but to Los Angeles instead. At first Goofy thought Pete was lying, but after checking the map Goofy felt dumbstruck and disillusioned. Goofy and Max later approach a highway junction where left goes to Los Angeles, right to Idaho. In a panic, Max picks left. Knowing that Max did not choose the route to Idaho, a stressed Goofy stops the car at a mountain viewpoint to think things through. However, he forgets to put the brakes on, which causes the car to go onto the road when Max leans against it. As the two Goofs pursue the car down the road, eventually landing in a river on the car, they get into an argument. Max clued in to his dad discovering the switched map, and stated he's not a kid anymore, and that he wants his own life. The argument concludes with Goofy saying that he just wanted to be part of Max's life as he grew, and Max explaining why he wanted to go to the Powerline concert in the first place. Goofy then tells Max he'll take him to L.A. just as the two approach a waterfall. The car twists around in the water as Goofy and Max try to swim against the waterfall current and Goofy falls off the car and Max goes to the waterfall on the car. Goofy finds the fishing rod and gets near Max jumping on rocks. Max tries to grab the fishing pole but misses. The car crashes into a rock and turns around and Max gets involved in a warp. Goofy uses the Perfect Cast to catch the car just before it falls from the waterfall. As Goofy tries to rit it in, the car weight pushes him into the waterfall but he grabs from a rock. A scared Max sees to the bottom of the waterfall as Goofy is released from the rock. The car falls, but the warp turns into a parachute and saves Max's life. Max grabs the fishing rod and saves Goofy. But the handle splits from the rod and Goofy falls. Max saves him using the Perfect Cast. Goofy and Max arrive in Los Angeles on the night of the concert, but are accidentally separated when Max is distracted staring at Powerline's background dancer's bottoms as they walk pass him. Goofy is pushed into an electrical ball and flies out onto the stage where Powerline is performing his song "I2I". As convinced by Max, Goofy does the Perfect Cast technique in a freestyle version as a dance style, and everybody is impressed by it, including Powerline, who then also performs it as well. Max is chased by a security guard up onto the stage's lights, but Max crashes down onto the stage between Goofy and Powerline, much to their surprise. The three break into dance with everyone cheering for them. Roxanne, Stacey, PJ, Pete, Bobby, and others watch the concert from various televisions surprised by their performances. The next day, Goofy and Max pull up outside Roxanne's house in the car, which was recovered and almost repaired. Max reveals to Roxanne he lied to her about mostly everything but she instantly forgives him, revealing herself she has liked him for a long time, ever since he first laughed the classic "Ahyuck" which he was embarrassed about before. The two make a deal to not lie anymore, sealing it with a kiss. Goofy's car blows up due to the damage it sustained at the waterfall and he flies through the air, crashing through the roof of Roxanne's house where Max introduces him to Roxanne. Voice cast *Bill Farmer - Goofy Goof *Jason Marsden - Maximillian "Max" Goof (speaking) *Aaron Lohr - Max (singing) *Rob Paulsen - P.J. *Jim Cummings - Pete *Kellie Martin - Roxanne *Pauly Shore - Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski (uncredited) *Jenna von Oÿ - Stacey *Ray Liotta - Red *Wallace Shawn - Principal Mazur *Tevin Campbell - Powerline *Julie Brown - Lisa *Joey Lawrence - Chad *Frank Welker - Bigfoot *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse-cameo appearance *Pat Buttram - Possum Park Emcee *Kevin Lima - Lester Main Possum Park Emcee *Florence Stanley - Waitress *Herschel Sparber - Security Guard *Pat Carroll - Additional voices Category:Movies